Walking A Mile
by Rose Stetson
Summary: It was a cliche, but now...they were living it. Now, the only question was whether this would actually help them appreciate their differences and unite them more strongly, or make them rue the day they'd ever met Thor.
1. The Dispute and The Mistake

**Walking A Mile**

Rose Stetson

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but that's just because they haven't sent me my contract yet…then again, I haven't even started negotiations as I have never met (nor do I believe that I will ever meet) Brad Wright, Robert Cooper or any of the other Executive Producers- or at least whomever chooses the scriptwriter._

She was fuming. She could not believe that he had been that condescending to her at all, but the fact that he not been ashamed of doing so in a setting that should have been professional- a meeting with the Asgard High Council of all places- made her irate.

A feeling of nausea passed over her, and she closed her eyes in frustration. And on top of that, her hormones were throwing out her sense of normalcy out the window. She was six months pregnant, and still allowed to go on off-world missions as long as they weren't through the Stargate as there was no knowledge on how Gate travel would affect a developing fetus.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to rid herself of the oncoming headache. Her pregnancy was another of the things that she wished she could blame on Jack. After all, he didn't have to sleep with her that night…

Unfortunately, it had been she, not he, that had initiated the intimate relationship after arriving at his home late one night, unable to sleep after Janet's death. She was only grateful that the powers that were allowed themselves to look the other way when she had announced her pregnancy. She was fairly sure that they knew, but there had been no steps toward any disciplinary action that would have lasting consequence on either the SGC or their own personal records. Though that was exactly what they deserved…

"Carter!"

She closed her eyes and waited for her commanding officer to approach. "Yes, sir?"

"Look," He said, approaching her as they walked down the corridors of Thor's ship. "I didn't mean to make that sound the way it did back there…"

"What?" She asked, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Saying that I was weaker for being pregnant? Or was it that I have lost my mind because of the high levels of estrogen in my bloodstream at this time?"

"Sam, I wasn't trying to insinuate any of that," he began, attempting to reason with the woman who had somehow in the last six months lost the ability to reason with him.

"Oh, really?" She asked, stepping up the pace of her stroll.

"Sam, you have to admit, you're…different when you're pregnant."

"Would you like to clarify that statement? I mean, have you experienced morning sickness? Have you had your breasts feel incredibly tender? Have you gained a noticeable amount of weight every day? Have you eaten things that previously made you sick with a disturbing excitement? Jack, have you ever been pregnant?"

"Sam…" He said, patronizingly.

She took a deep breath, angrily. He was doing it again. Help her calm down and that'll be the end of it…

"Leave me alone, Jack!" She said, getting back to the bridge of the Asgard vessel.

"Major Carter." Thor said, stepping out from around his console. "I trust that you enjoyed your stroll."

She looked at the little gray alien and then looked behind her to find Jack still running to catch up. "Oh, yeah, it was GREAT." She said, sarcastically.

"I am confused, Major Carter. Were you impressed by the Asgard technology that you wanted to study or were you unable to enjoy the scenery as much as you would have liked?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It wasn't Thor's fault that she and Jack were having such a major domestic dispute. "Sorry, Thor, it's sarcasm. I…the Colonel and I were in the middle of an argument. But, I did appreciate the look at the Asgard hyper drive that you gave me. It'll probably help me understand how to help the Prometheus crew with maintenance."

"I am glad." He said, deciding that to get involved in their argument would most likely be hazardous to his health.

She turned to look at the reading material that Thor had given her on the Asgard hyperdrive, consciously ignoring Jack who stood in the opposite corner of the room.

"We have arrived." Thor said, motioning to the large view of Earth that now filled the screen in front of them.

"Nice." Jack said with a smile. "Now, can we...you know..."

"I will beam you down now." Thor said with a nod.

"Great. Now, if you could just..." The white light engulfed all of the members of SG-1. When Thor looked down at the console, he gulped. Hopefully, O'Neill would not attempt to harm him in any way for the mistake that he had just made.


	2. Who is Whom?

_Little Author's Note I forgot to put in the beginning: AU Season 7/8: No "Lost City," but "Heroes" did occur_

"…remember to warn us like that next time…" Jack finished as he arrived in the Briefing room. Something weird was going on here. He thought to himself. His voice…what had happened to his voice? And…he felt…weird. The way he had felt when he had been in Teal'c's body with Junior moving around inside him. And he felt like his skin was stretching. It was just plain weird.

Three additional beams of light appeared, disappearing a short time later and leaving the other members of SG-1 in their places. Jack just gawked at them.

"Sam? Is everything okay?" Daniel asked, seemingly in the large Jaffa's body, looking toward the place where Jack stood.

"What?" Carter's voice responded as he tried to communicate with the person who had seemed to ask him the question.

"O'Neill, what has occurred?" Teal'c asked, looking through Daniel's glasses toward Sam.

"Teal'c…what's going on here?" Sam asked, now inhabiting the body of her commanding officer and the father of her child.

Jack looked down to find the expanded belly that carried his child within…connected to his own body- which was distinctly feminine in form. "Holy cow!"

"Guys…" Daniel asked, almost afraid for anyone to admit what was going on.

"I think Thor pushed the wrong button." Sam said, with a tiny smile of nervousness.

"Ya think?" Jack asked, looking at the…man in front of him.

"SG-1, how was your visit with the Asgard High Council?" Hammond asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, it wasn't without its setbacks…sir." Jack said, the feminine voice emanating from his…no, Carter's lips…still making him feel odd.

"Major Carter?" He asked, confused.

"Over here." Sam said, waving Jack's calloused hand.

"What the hell happened?"

"We think Thor pushed the wrong button." Daniel said, using some of Teal'c's lesser-used facial muscles to portray a wry smile.

Major General George Hammond's eyes widened in horror. "Let's get you to the infirmary. Immediately!"

--

"Well, sir, from the blood tests that we ran, they are SG-1." Dr. Brightman said, seriously. "And from the EKGs that we ran, we came to the same conclusion. Their consciousnesses and bodies, however, are in confusion."

"You can say that again." Jack said, rubbing where the baby's foot stuck out, making his rounded stomach have an odd angle, causing him some discomfort.

"I don't know what to do other than to try and contact Thor." She said, returning her gaze to the base commander.

"So…who is whom?" General Hammond asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." The pregnant woman said, raising her hand.

The gray-haired man raised his hand. "And I am Major Samantha Carter."

The burly Jaffa raised his hand. "And I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I am Teal'c." The brown-haired man said as his glasses started slipping down his face.

_They do not pay me enough to handle this kind of thing…_ George Hammond thought to himself. "Okay. Just to try to keep the base working at its usual amount of proficiency, let's keep you confined to one of the VIP suites. If need be, we can open that up to two, but the last thing any of us needs is a thousand airmen running past the Gate room, entering the briefing room or casually stopping by any one of your offices to catch a glimpse at this."

"Yes, sir." Sam said, standing at attention almost instantly.

"Yeah…whatever." Jack said, sitting on the bed, arching his back to compensate for the added mass in his stomach area.

"As you wish, General Hammond." Teal'c said, bowing his brown-haired head in his typical fashion.

"Yes, sir." Daniel said, folding his intensely muscular arms across his chest.


End file.
